Our Friendship
by Lilids Lilac
Summary: Terkadang persahabatan itu muncul tanpa pernah di duga. Sama halnya seperti cinta. Hanya saja, kekentalannya lebih terasa. Ketika sahabat bahagia, kita turut bahagia untuknya. Ketika sahabat terluka, kita pun turut berduka. / Dedicated for you, Brada! And remember this, GILA? / RnR?


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto Fanfic : Our Friendship © Lilids Lilac

Genre : Friendship – Poetry

Rate : T

Warning : AU – OOC – Typo(s) – Absurd – Bad Diction – Nothing Pair

Dedicated for :

My Bestfriend's Birthday (Qisthy Qairawan at July 22) and My Gang (GILA)

Summary :

Terkadang persahabatan itu muncul tanpa pernah di duga. Sama halnya seperti cinta. Hanya saja, kekentalannya lebih terasa. Ketika sahabat bahagia, kita turut bahagia untuknya. Ketika sahabat terluka, kita pun turut berduka. / Dedicated for you, Brada! And remember this, GILA? / RnR?

⌗ — HAPPY READING — ⌗

Moshi-moshi, minna-san! Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Tenten, seorang gadis berusia empatbelas tahun dengan rambut coklat bercepol dua yang baru saja duduk dikelas dua Junior High School. Kalian tidak perlu panik, aku tidak akan membuat kalian mual dengan mendengar cerita narsis tentang diriku. Kali ini, aku ingin membahas kehidupanku bersama tiga orang sahabat baikku. Berminat mengetahui lebih jauh? Simak cerita lengkapnya di bawah ini.

Yang pertama adalah Haruno Sakura. Dia adalah gadis cantik bersurai merah muda yang bisa dibilang cukup cerewet. Tapi sebenarnya dia adalah sosok yang perhatian dan amat peduli dengan lingkungan. Wajahnya cantik sifatnya ramah, hanya saja sedikit sensitive. Ah, manusia memiliki banyak sifat bukan? Dan Sakura pun begitu.

Yang kedua adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Dia adalah salah satu sumber kerusuhan dalam kelompok kami. Tanpa dia? Suasana akan sepi. Dia humoris, berambut jambrik warna orange, menyukai musik beraliran scream, cukup gaul menggunakan jejaring social dan paling susah diam!

Yang ketiga adalah Rock Lee. Dia adalah pemuda berambut bob hitam yang semula kalem kemudian tertular sifat berisik Naruto. Jika mereka berdua bersama, bisa dipastikan kalian akan geleng-geleng kepala. Lee amat mahir dibidang graffiti dan sejenisnya. Ah, dia itu maniak game!

Pagi ini aku berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Sebenarnya ingin sekali berangkat bersama ketiga sahabatku itu. Hanya saja, rumah kami berjauhan. Tapi itu tak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk terus murung, kan? Setibanya disekolah, aku langsung disambut dengan pekikkan si jabrik Naruto.

"Ohayou, Tenten-chan!" sapanya bersemangat. Dibelakangnya Nampak mengekor Sakura dan Lee yang sepertinya baru datang.

"Ohayou Naruto-baka, Sakura-chan dan Lee-san!" sahutku riang. Suasana hatiku selalu berubah jadi lebih bersemangat ketika bertemu mereka.

"Ohayou mo, Tenten-chan." Lee dan Sakura menyahut bersamaan.

"Hei, sepulang sekolah nanti mau pergi ke warnet tidak? Mumpung aku ada uang. Lagipula, kita sudah jarang ke warnet bersama." Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Hm, benar juga katamu. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Sakura turut bertanya.

"Aku tentu saja setuju. Lumayan, aku sudah lama tidak bertanding game facebook dengan Naruto." Lee menyahut antusias. Hah, susah memang jika membahas masalah internet dengannya.

"Aku juga setuju saja. Tapi nampaknya kita harus bersiap. Kadang-kadang warnet sering penuh pengunjung saat siang!" gumamku. Ketiganya hanya manggut-manggut.

Dan benar saja. Ketika kami berempat berkeliling melewati tiga warnet, semuanya sudah disesakki pengunjung. Ck, bagaimana caranya bermain? Waktu juga semakin sore dan pakaian kami sudah dipenuhi keringat.

"Di dekat rumah Ino bukannya ada warnet ya? Kita coba saja, siapa tahu masih kosong."

"Rumah Ino kan jauh sekali, Lee!" gumam Sakura.

"Lantas mau bagaimana lagi? Kita sudah setengah jalan, masa harus pulang?"

"Huaaaa, Lee benar Sakura-chan. Yosh, semangat!" teriak Naruto.

Namun hasilnya nihil. Saat kami tiba di tempat tujuan, ternyata warnetnya tutup. Dan kami berempat hanya dapat beristirahat sejenak dikediaman Gaara sembari meneguk es kelapa. Panas? Tentu saja. Gaara bahkan menertawakan kami, huh! Tapi kami tidak sepenuhnya kecewa. Dengan petualangan tanpa rencana ini, kami tetap bisa tertawa bersama. Ah, persahabatan tidak bisa rusak hanya karena gagal bermain diwarnet kan?

Hari demi hari berlalu. Tanpa terasa, kini tibalah kami naik pangkat menjadi siswa kelas tiga Junior High School. Bisik-bisik terdengar bahwa kelas yang akan ditempati bisa saja tidak sesuai dengan ketika dikelas dua. Inilah ketakutan kami. Kalau boleh jujur, tentu saja kami tidak ingin pisah kelas. Karena kami tahu, sedikit banyak perpisahan itu pasti akan membuat sebuah jarak, jarak yang mungkin saja menggoyahkan pertahanan kami.

Dan ketakutan kami pun terbukti. Sakura dipindahkan ke kelas lain sementara aku bersama Lee dan Naruto berada dikelas yang sama. Saat itu juga lututku terasa lemas. Hei, mengapa tidak kami beremppat sekaligus yang dipindahkan? Kenapa hanya Sakura?

"Sudahlah Tenten-chan, aku tidak apa-apa. Hei Naruto dan Lee, jaga sahabat perempuanku ini ya! Awas saja jika kalian mengabaikannya. Kalian akan merasakan tinjuku!" ancam Sakura. Aku terkekeh mendengarnya. Dalam hati aku menyadari bahwa batinnya menangis. Menangis kecewa seperti yang tengah kurasakan. Tapi ia tetap mencoba bercanda, sekalipun dengan tawa palsunya.

"Huaaa, kenapa Sakura-chan harus dipindahkan? Personil yang berisik jadi berkurang, huhu!" Lee pura-pura tersedu. Niat sekali ingin mencoba ikut mencairkan suasana.

"Hei, Sakura-chan. Jika kau tak betah dikelas barumu, datangi saja kelas kami. Kami bisa kok berbagi tiga bangku untukmu!" Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya, yang kini terasa hampa.

"Ahaha, tenang saja! Aku akan baik-baik saja disana. Kalian jangan melupakan aku ya!"

"Tentu saja, Baka!" sahutku, Lee dan Naruto dengan kompak.

Bulan demi bulan berganti. Setiap harinya, kami pasti berkumpul dilorong dekat tangga saat jam istirahat. Bernostalgia, saling berbagi cerita, bahkan bertengkar kecilpun sempat kami lakukan disana. Memang kelihatannya tak ada yang berubah. Tapi hati manusia siapa yang bisa mendunga? Sama sepertiku yang tak sempat menyangka bahwa pertemuan dilorong tangga adalah awal mula keretakan persahabatan yang telah setahun lebih kami bina.

Saat itu perdebatan kecil terjadi. Dimulai dari prasangka Sakura yang menganggap kami bertiga sudah enggan menghampirinya. Alasannya sederhana. Tugas kami menumpuk, bahkan seringkali belum terselesikan ketika bel istirahat menggema. Awalnya Sakura ragu, tapi fakta menguatkan segalanya. Dan saat itu kami sadar bahwa persahabatan kami sedang diuji coba.

Problema yang selanjutnya mendera adalah ketika Sakura, Lee dan Naruto mulai menemukan pasangan mereka. Aku kesal sebenarnya. Bukan, bukan karena aku ingin segera memiliki pasangan hingga tak kalah saing dengan mereka. Hanya saja, kesal karena mereka mulai menganggap diriku tak kasaat mata. Berlebihan? Mungkin. Namun aku mencoba menutupinya. Persahabatan kami tak boleh kembali renggang hanya karena keegoisanku semata.

Kelulusan tahun ini adalah puncak permasalahan kami semasa di JHS. Aku, dengan segala ketidakinginanku terpaksa harus pindah keluar kota. Baa-san meminta aku beserta Kaa-san dan Tou-san menemaninya di wilayah Suna. Kecewa? Lebih dari itu, kurasa.

"Hei Sakura-chan, jangan bersedih terus. Bagaimana aku bisa berangkat dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini? Kita tetap bisa berkomunikasi kok!" aku mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tapi itu kan beda, Tenten-chan!" sahut duo berisik itu yang dibalas pelototanku.

"Kalian kenapa ikut-ikutan, hah?!" kesalku. Mereka terdiam.

"Tenten-chan, jujur saja kami tak ingin kau pergi. Persahabatan kita jadi tak lengkap. Kami tahu kami kekanakkan. Hanya saja—" Sakura tak mampu menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena matanya kembali mengeluarkan butiran bening. Aku menghela nafas.

"Maakan aku."

"Etto, jangan merasa bersalah Tenten-chan. Kami mengerti posisimu. Sebagai kenang-kenangan, kami bertiga mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli boneka ini. Mungkin tidak seberapa, tapi kami harap Tenten-chan tetap mengingat kami." Lee berujar seraya menyerahkan boneka beruang berwarna ungu. Dan saat itu juga, tangisku pecah.

Dua tahun lebih berlalu sejak aku meninggalkan mereka. Rasa rindu itu tetap ada, pastinya. Namun entah mengapa, rasanya sulit sekali berengkuhan kami dengan mereka. Bercanda bersama, tertawa bersama, bermain di warnet bersama, bahna bersedih bersama. Komunikasi memang masih terjalin, tapi tetap saja rasanya tak sama. Kekosongan itu tetap melekat, membaur dalam jiwa yang sebenarnya tak ingin lagi meraih luka.

_Hei sobat,_

_Tahukah kalian kini diriku bermuram durja?_

_Menanti asa tuk kembali ke tempat sedia kala,_

_Bermain bersama dengan kalian ditempat biasa._

_Hei sobat,_

_Akankah kalian rasakan hal yang sama?_

_Kala bercengkrama dengan merea yang bukan kita,_

_Ketika bercanda dengan sosok lain di kehidupan kita._

_Hei sobat,_

_Terimakasih karena kalian tetap setia._

_Menjadi teman dalam suka maupun duka._

_Menjadi keluarga saat aku merasakan hampa._

_Hei sobat,_

_Tunggulah diriku disana._

_Ditempat kita seringkali bercanda._

_Tempat kita mengukir ikatan yang melekat didada._

⌗ — FIN — ⌗

A/N :

Halo minna-san! Maaf aku membawa fiction yang mungkin tak kalian suka. Ne, aku hanya ingin sedikit memberi hasil karyaku pada sahabat-sahabatku nun jauh disana ^^

Happy Birthday Qisthy Qairawan! Dan aku merindukan kalian, GILA!

Terimakasih kepada para readers yang sempat membaca. Kritik dan saran kuterima dengan tangan terbuka kok! Keluarin aja opini kalian dari hasil tiga jam fiction ini dibuat. Flame diterima asal tidak dengan kata-kata kasar. Akhir kata, REVIEW ya! ^^

Sign,

Lilids Lilac

(July 22, 2013 – 00.04 WIB)


End file.
